


Of Beasts and Bastards.

by HamoWoods



Category: 69 Eyes, Bon Jovi (Band), Cinderella (Band), Guns N' Roses, Hanoi Rocks, Mötley Crüe, Poison (US Band), Ratt (Band), Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamoWoods/pseuds/HamoWoods
Summary: Forced to spend their summer break at the Morrison Institute after a fight a group of students would realize that the worst part is yet to come. Meanwhile, Professor Linnankivi is trying to get out of it.Disclaimer.The following material may contain the use of violence, gore, drugs, strong language,  and sensitive topics.Discretion is  Advised.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**The Unfair Things in Life.**

He swallowed hard as he waited for an answer, his heart was beating fast, so fast anyone near him could hear it. "Can you repeat what you just said?" Mr. Black finally spoke, rubbing his temples. Jyrki cleared his throat and snapped his lips "There was a huge fight in the backcourts..." he explained as the intimidating pale man opened his eyes slowly looking straight at Linnankivi. "And...?" he asked expecting an answer that could save them both from spending the summer break in the Institute with a bunch of brats. Jyrki took a deep breath and sat down "The interchange students and the kids from L.A. started an argument that grew up into a fight that dragged other people in. Brittingham ended with a broken arm and an ambulance is coming to take him because his bones came out of the flesh. And there's a lot of blood, many, many blood" Jyrki explained and swallowed again. "Whose arm broke?"

"Brittingham, Sir. Eric Brittingham from group 215, sixth semester" he answered looking at Mr. Black's chin, trying his best to keep calm and steady. Mr. Black sighed and closed the book he had been reading previously to the interruption. "Do you know what that means, Jyrki?" the man asked standing up. He was just as tall as the school buildings. "No, Sir" he cleared his throat and answered. "We'll have to spend here the whole summer. Dealing with all those bastardy brats, I'm pretty sure dealing with a group of kindergartens would be easier, I'm pretty sure they are cleverer than all of those assholes together, and they would actually listen to what we say" he explained and looked through his windows trying to spot the spilled blood. Jyrki looked down and swallowed, now he had to cancel his flight back to Finland, he didn't want to spend his summer babysitting kids, he wanted to go home and finish the vegan cookbook he had been writing during his breaks.

Anthony sat down and started opening documents and printing them fast. Faster than any other rector Jyrki has worked within his days of teaching, he would have expected a man in his mid-50s to ask for help or struggle while printing but that didn't happen. "Listen, Jyrki. Here are all the lists of students that attend this school. If you want me to increase your salary during this long summer, you'll have to find all the responsible and anyone involved in the riot! So far, we have Brittingham on the list. I'm going to send a message"

"But, he broke an arm..."

"He broke an arm while participating in criminal acts, Mr. Linnankivi. I'm going to notify his tutors about the incident and how he has to repay his deficient behaviors by staying here all summer" Mr. Black said and the conversation was over.

What a way to spend the last day of classes.

3 pm.

Every building, classroom, bedroom, laboratory, hall, court, room, dining room, parking lot, and bathroom heard through the speakers the voice of Mr. Black. At first, everyone thought it was the usual class closing message but it wasn't.

"Fellow students of the Morrison Institute, as you may know about the altercation in the backcourts. It's a shame to inform you that until we find out who are responsible for such atrocity we can't let you go. If you know the students involved please, go to the office of our sub-rector, Mr. Linnankivi. Until then, you have to stay here" Mr. Black said. By that point, the students were done or finishing packing and ready to go home. Even the transport services were ready to go. Everyone was pissed, and they were not going to spend one more minute at school. In a matter of seconds, Jyrki, found himself surrounded by students giving the names, and even showing proof of who appeared in the videos. Jyrki marked the names with green marks, more than three meant they were absolutely involved in the fight.

Antti Hulkko.

Bret Michael Sychack.

Carl Thomas Keifer.

David Michael Sabo.

Eric Brittingham.

Frank Carlton Serafino Ferrana Jr.

Fred Coury.

James Richard Southworth.

Jeffrey Phillip LaBar.

John Francis Bongiovi Jr.

Matti Antero Kristan Fagerholm.

Michael Andrew McKagan.

Michael Coletti.

Richard Allan Ream.

Richard Stephen Sambora.

Robert Alan Deal.

Robert James Affuso.

Robert Harry Kugkendall.

Robert John Blotzer.

Sebastian Phillip Bierk.

Scott Laurence Mulvehill.

Stephen Eric Pearcy.

Thomas Lee Bass.

Vince Neil Wharton.

William Bruce Rose Jr.

Warren Justin DeMartini.

All names were given and only one person was missing, and Mr. Black started calling them all through the speakers to please wait a little longer and meet him at the school auditorium as soon as possible. Everyone else could finally go home.

The busses started leaving, with all the young "troublesome" men that assisted to the school, finally going home and ready to embrace summer. And the unlucky ones headed to the auditorium without a chance to escape under the eyes of angry teachers who were going to spend summer teaching once again because of them. They walked in and sat as far away as they could from Mr. Black's eyes. All of them in their group of friends and started talking.

"Excuse me, boys! Can you please move to the very front rows?" Jyrki asked but no one listened to him, his hands were trembling as he waited for an answer, but the men were not paying attention to him. The boys kept talking and shouting through Mr. Linnankivi trying his best to drag their attention back to them. "Guys...?" he insisted one last time before the next thing they heard was the loud and clear sound of Anthony Black clearing his throat, making them shut up. "Gentlemen, please. We don't want to make things even harder and force me to cut all your long manes, do we? Now, come to front rows and sit down closer so you hear us better" he said with a hypocrite smile on his face. The boys looked at each other and slowly started to go to the front rows in front of the two rectors. "Alright, boys. I'm going to give you one more chance to save yourselves and go home for the summer, and only punishing you by skipping prom whenever you graduate, okay? All you have to do is tell me what happened, and who started it" Mr. Black said and smiled making them look at each other with anger. Thomas Lee Bass stood up "Mr. Black, Professor Linnankivi. I do have an answer to the question. My friends and I were having fun, talking outside when the Finnish garbage came and started talking shit about us..."

"Oh, you cocksucker! Vince came to us last time and beat the shit out of Razzel and he didn't even face consequences, Razzle is at the hospital because of your blond bitch!" Matti shouted. "You are just as an asshole because it's your fucking fault we are here!" Stephen shouted now. "Oh yeah, because you are very innocent, you pest" Bongiovi shouted now and an argument started again. The voices were going louder and louder, and even some pushing and objects throwing started. "Gentlemen. You have proven my point!" Anthony interrupted them making them shut up. "I'll be glad to see you start classes on Monday, the biggest difference is that you'll have to spend here the weekends too, I'll be sure to find activities for you to do! I'll see you again tonight in your bedrooms before the lights turn off. Keep on behaving like animals and I'll be forced to apply stronger rules over you and keep on pestering me and I'll cut your hairs one by one. The dining room opens at 8:15 pm. Good luck boys" he said and retired after a bow. Jyrki shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as the men stared at each other with expressions of anger. "You can leave in groups, please don't fight boys. I'm begging you!" he said and the boys slowly headed back to their rooms in groups.

Jyrki went to his own bedroom too, to call his mother and cancel his trip. He gritted his teeth and shut down his laptop. "Fuck you, Anthony!" he yelled and started punching a pillow. "Fuck those brats! Fuck my life!" he expressed through his gritted teeth and fell on his knees crying. He just couldn't spend a lot there, he had to have a break or else it would happen again. He pulled his hair and screamed at a pillow before he could calm down and go back to work.

Eric walked back into the building with an expression between pain, frustration, and anger. He said goodbye to his grandma waving and promising he won't get in trouble again and crossed the parking lot carrying a drugstore back and some prescriptions. He headed to Mr. Linnankivi's office and knocked first.

Jyrki was watching a series on his computer in his office, he had taken his shoes off and once he heard Eric's voice he knew that he didn't have to turn it off or wear his shoes back. He opened the door and invited him in. "Hello, professor Jyrki!" he greeted and slowly sat down "What are you watching?" he asked and Jyrki sighed "A series about serial killers, I'm supposed to be working but I finished with all the paperwork yesterday. I had planned to go back home soon, but here we are" he joked and looked at Eric. "You should have stayed home, if you have a prescription or a paper signed by your doctor you could have avoided all of this" he explained and paused his show. Eric sighed and stretched on the chair, the sun was straight hitting his face as it set, but he seemed to be unbothered by it. "My grandma wanted me to stay here, so I learn a lesson and they can rebuild the house since a wall collapsed in front of the street. And here I am, but I want to give you this!" he said and placed the drug store bag on his lap, opening it and handing Jyrki the prescription and his doctor's notes. "Don't worry, Eric, I'll scan them and send them to your teachers so they are aware of this, especially to Professor Ford at the gym. And I'll give you a list of activities you can do as we look for a routine for you or to replace the gym hours!" Jyrki smiled and turned on his scanner. "Don't worry professor about that. It's all right!" he grinned and once the broken arm issue was fixed he headed back to his bedroom.

Jyrki sighed and rubbed his face, he needed to do something.


	2. Open Wounds

Eric crossed the yards heading to the bedrooms’ building. The sun was setting and at the distant Sebastian Bach would be seen running, in the Institute’s summer gym clothes: the pair of yellow and blue shorts, and a yellow tank top, he ran across the fields with his big white headphones on. And on a smoking bench Nikki Sixx wrote down in a notebook, and once he felt Eric’s presence he turned around quickly and blinked, his mouth was swollen at the left side and bruised, dried blood was stuck to his nostrils and his right eye had a bruise next to it, but not really on the eye itself. “Why the fuck did you come back to this hell?” he asked in a shout, making Eric stop his route and got closer to Sixx. “I have nowhere else to go for now, and the badly broken arm made Jyrki hand me a green card, that means I can skip class if I want to,” he explained and took Sixx’s cigarette pack to steal a cig. Nikki sighed and put his notebook away “Neither I do. I was thrown here so everyone could have a break from me. But, I’m not coming back” he pulled out his lighter to give Eric some fire. “I have tried to get myself kicked out from this fucking hell, but that son of a gun knows that that’s my purpose and they will have me here forever” he explained taking a long puff from his cigarette and exhaled out the smoke shaking his head. Eric sighed and kept on smoking, staring at Sixx “So you had this planned?" “No, but I was hoping it would kick me out” Sixx confessed and looked up at Brittingham “I’m sorry about your arm though, who broke it?” The blond looked down at his arms and thought about it for a minute. “Axl, Axl did it. He pushed me when I got in to drag Tom out, my arm hit a concrete bench when he kicked me down. I punched down and my arm was kicked against the bench, and it broke like a stick”

“Oh shit!” Nikki said faking a face of pain “By the way… Can you tell Tom I didn’t mean to kick him in the guts and make him lose breathe…” he sighed and threw down his cigarette “And made him throw up…”

“Why don’t you apologize?” Eric asked, finally sitting down. He shrugged and looked up “You know, if fucking Yaffa haven’t started with his fucking flyers about how Crüe gives good blow jobs for $5 ask for their blonde slut shit, they would have kept their bones intact and they would have ended hospitalized that Friday night” Nikki chuckled and Eric shook his head.

Sebastian ran close to them, he smiled at them, surprisingly. Then Eric noticed how bruised his legs were and how his hair was stained in blood. They were not surprised about that, he was known for not showering often.

Eric sighed and patted Nikki’s back with his good hand after finishing his cigarette. “I have to go, man. I really want to nap before Mr. Black comes down and asks us to wash the school toilets with our toothbrushes or something like that” he explained and walked away, leaving Nikki and his ideas alone again.

Rachel and Scotti met Eric in the elevator. “Are you kidding me?” Bolan asked “You were already out, why would you even think of coming back?” he insisted and Brittingham took a calm deep breath. “Surprise, surprise… I came back!” he joked. Rachel’s left half of the face was all bruised and swollen, he used to wear a chain piercing but it was ripped off him, leaving a cut on his left nostril. “I think you hit your head really hard to have a desire to come back” he commented and pressed the buttons. Scotti sipped his ramen noodle cup, and after running his tongue across his lips he interrupted them by searching on his pockets “Maybe he wants to revenge him and his group” he commented, “But, anyway, before you kill us. We are on a mission” he commented and pulled something out of his pocket, he opened his hand and Eric found 5 human teeth on his palm, which made him widen his eyes in horror. “We are looking for their owners. So far we know the fang belongs to Bret Michaels, and this two to Bon Jovi” Scotti said smiling. “If you cross people missing out teeth, give us a call” Rachel added and walked down the elevator, heading to their room where a little chalkboard read in red “Skid Row” surrounded by draws of penises and breasts.

Eric rolled his eyes and walked to his room, their chalkboard read in purple Cinderella, in calligraphy that took Tom days. However, it was being mocked by plenty of people, even Fred before joining mocked the name choice but was not surprised about the choice when he met Tom and how he looked. The board was still covered in insults, and death and sexual threats, usually Eric erased those before Tom walked in since he finished classes earlier, but sometimes he had no chance and he knew that those kinds of comments were one of the reasons why he would wake up by the sound of his friend sobbing on his bunk bed behind the curtains.  
Keifer’s mental health was slowly starting to collapse, and knowing that this vacations he would visit New Orleans for the first time after years of begging and finally making his grades better he would have to recourse the semester and stay inside the Institute when he could be walking down Bourbon Street, but it may not happen. Tom’s state had been getting worse and worse. They would usually go home during the weekends, but not this time, though, and they would work their heavy projects there. Tom was forced to take an extra class after a test, named “Life Purposes and Morals'' he had to show the class who were their heroes and Tom had been excited for the first time in a long time, he and his other worked hard on a Janis Joplin small exposition and he had made the mistake of bringing his records with him from home. Roy had come and broken his collage and threw his records from the fifth floor, and Tom tried to fight back and defend himself but Roy was bigger in size and height and seemed to not have a brain. When Tom faced him shouting and arguing the gorilla held him like a rag doll, according to Jess, a friend of Eric who studied in Tom’s class, Roy squeezed Tom’s face and his mouth and told Tom we would leave him alone if he gave a blow job and then started mocking his peculiar lips saying how shapeless they were and how they only made Keifer look like an abomination. Tom refused and walked out of the class for an entire week before speaking up about it to Mr. Linnankivi. However, Roy never got punishment because he never came back to school after a weekend break. So when Eric opened the door and he didn’t see him around he was not surprised and was expecting a ῾Kip Winger᾿ to happen.

When Roy found out that Kip practiced ballet he mocked and humiliated him to the point where he signed his papers and dropped out.

Jeff was sitting on the top of his bunk bed playing guitar. His ankle was still swollen and was wrapped in bandages, resting on a bag of ice. “Hello, Eric!” he greeted and stopped playing, placing his guitar aside. “Hello, Jeff! Where’s everyone?” he asked and placed the bag on the nightstand. Jeff stretched carefully groaning and laying back over his pillows. “Well, let’s see. Tom had another asthma attack and one of the guys from the first aid crew or whatever took him with them, he sent you a message to buy him an inhaler” Jeff said and Eric nodded “Yes, I bought it, that’s why my drugstore bag is so big! I should have guessed” he sighed and pulled out his sneakers without untying the laces. “What about Fred?” he asked again and Jeff scratched his chin “Affuso sent a message about who wanted to play Smash or something at his place, and he went to play to distress. Lee, Affuso, Fred, Addler, Blotzer, and Rockett all are there. Warren and Jon came to ask if I wanted to go with them to the music room but I don’t feel in the mood for walking, so Jon brought me a guitar here” Jeff explained and Eric nodded at everything he said. He got down on his bunk bed and laid down feeling his body throbbing. “I’m going to nap, if Tom comes back give him his inhaler and sprays, please… I’m so fucking tired” the blond said and slowly fell asleep.

8:15 pm.

Jyrki felt his phone vibrating, it was dinner time and Mr. Black was nowhere around so he rang the bells himself to let boys get down and eat. He had just figured out that it would keep on being peaceful as long he didn’t get in between the boys. If it was about him, he would have just let them go home with homework or keep them there a week working on how to be empathic with others and how violence is not the answer blah, blah, blah. He turned off his laptop and stood up from his chair putting his shoes back on when the phone rang again, it was a call from Anthony. He took a deep breath and answered “Mr. Black, how may I serve you?” he asked but got nothing but silence for a long time before he could hear his voice “Jyrki, I’m not feeling good” he said and his voice sounded… dead. “I will have to be out during the entire weekend!” he explained and then a dead silence took over him. “You’ll have to look over the boys, Jyrki, understand?” he said and Linnankivi blinked. “Umm, yeah. I think I can handle the boys for the weekend. Mr. Black, I was thinking. What if…?”  
“No time for thinking, Jyrki” he interrupted and hanged. The man was left with his mouth open. Jyrki rolled his eyes and turned off his phone as he walked down.

The cafeteria was the only place of school that was independent of the rest of the school, however, they had their own rules. Breakfasts were prepared at 9:00 am, lunch was served and 3:00 pm and dinner was served at 8:15 pm closing it’s serving at 10:00 pm and during the mid-time, they would sell the student body all kinds of snacks and foods that were not that complex to make. Jack, Nancy, Steward, and Betty worked inside the kitchen and Raymond and Susan worked outside attending the counter, and they didn’t complain much about the boys, they would make extra bucks. They loved the humor of Tommy Lee and their new gang, outside Sixx and Neil. Duff would occasionally come and crack some jokes too for the people in the kitchen; the other was mostly quiet, calm kids believe it or not. They didn’t have to pretend to be mean and tuff with the people of the cafeteria. However, Stephen Pearcy seemed to be uninterested with Warren. “Oh, sugar. What happened?” Susan asked and Stephen shrugged “We can’t find Bobby,” he said and Susan gasped “Oh no, but maybe he’s outside,” he said and Stephen nodded looking down. “Yeah, could be,” he said and ordered a plate of pizza rolls for him and Warren. Vince didn’t open his mouth and only wrote down what he wanted, one single vanilla pudding.  
Eric sat down and blew to his plate of pizza bagels and opened his Pepsi, Jeff was still in line right behind Jon and Tom. Ritchie sat down next to him carrying some chicken wraps. “Did you hear that?”

"What?”

“Apparently Bobby escaped. Rob said that he only answered the message to play video games but he never arrived, but he couldn’t go far because someone kicked his back really badly and he couldn’t move much, but he is not in his bedroom” Ritchie explained and Eric blinked. Tom and Jon walked back, Jon had a plate of sushi and Tom a little chicken salad. “What a lucky bastard” Eric exclaimed and started eating.

Jyrki walked inside the cafeteria. And felt himself at peace when he saw the boys being calm to each other. He smiled and made a line to buy himself dinner.

3:55 am.

The boys had fallen asleep in their bedrooms, Tom said nothing to his roommates and just headed under his curtains. That night even Fred stood quiet. Warren doubted if Bobby had really escaped, he kept waking up constantly. Everyone was tired, their muscles were swollen, and needed a rest.

Jyrki woke up and found himself curled up in between the school halls. He touched his face and found a strange warm substance in the corner of his mouth, he stood up feeling worn out. He has beaten up himself and his knees felt weak to carry him around. He noticed the door from the pool room opened, maybe he was dreaming so he walked in and screamed out loud when found Bobby Blotzer floating in the pool, his throat was ripped off and blood mixed and expanded with the water. Jyrki screamed in terror and pulled his hair, it was not a dream, and it was too late.


End file.
